Retrieving The Memory
by Fiif1
Summary: A story that I decided to write, it has mostly only OC's and has some of the real characters, but they won't probably be in it a lot. And it might have some grammatical errors as English is not my primal language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I'm not sure if it's any good.

This story has a lot of OC's.

I don't own Gundam.

* * *

As the war with Celestial Being and the rest of the nations on the world had started again even after fighting against ELS together, a bunch of kids who were caught up in the war had to do everything they could to survive in there. Their age centered around 10-14 that time when they met each others in a city ravaged by war and no adults who had all left to fight or support the soldiers who fought. In the city all the children that were left had the exact same dream during the same night. In the dream a black haired boy with glowing yellow eyes appeared in front of them and he had a strong looking mobile suit behind him.

The boy said:

Few years from now on you will find a brown haired girl who has lost her memory. And you'll need to find the key to retrieve her memory or the world will soon disappear. That memory is the only thing that can save the world from there. And in order to be able to retrieve the memory you will need a Mobile Suit and a very strong one a Gundam. After saying that the boy disappeared and the kids woke up.

After waking up everyone went to their meeting place which was in the ruins of the old town hall, they always met in there at the mornings. As the young girl who had been too confused to leave her sleeping cave after the dream arrived they started their official morning meeting.

- I had the most weirdest dream, a boy said  
- Wait a sec, I had a weird dream too, interrupted another boy  
- Yeah so did I, and I, Hey me too. In the midst of the confusing and noisy conversation that made no sense a 14 year old boy who decided to calm everyone down, stood up and said loudly:  
- Everyone now calm down. I understand you all had weird dreams but so please let us talk about them in turns.  
- Oh c'mon Dornhael you are always taking the lead and acting like leader or something, said a red haired slightly bigger and stronger looking boy who walked to the circle from one of the corners in the room.  
- Well no one else is really doing it Arkan, Dornhael answered to the red haired boy.  
- Anyways about the dream you may start Baehal, said Dornhael.

Baehal started talking and as he had explained every single detail of the dream the 12 year old girl who was the last one to arrive to the meeting place lifted her hand shaking a bit and then said that "I had the exact same dream" which concluded in a shock for everyone as they realized they had all seen the same dream.

Dornhael decided to say that it's pretty sure now that all of them had the same dream since he had it too and as the others nodded in approval, he said that:

- We should probably form a organization in order to save the memory. Everyone who agrees with me raise your hands now!

As they all slowly raised their hands one after another he stated that the organization would be called HOU( Hidden Omega Umpires).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

As the kids continued living there and the whole country started turning into a battleground Dornhael as their chosen leader decided that they should leave the town. Because they all were from different regions they had disareements about who would be the best leader but overall Dornhael was the most suited for the job. When the time that they had to leave came Dornhael was already 18 and most of them were at least 16. The leaving crew only had 8 members which were:

Dornhael-The leader of the crew.  
Arkhan Dhane-The red haired boy.  
Baehal-A 17 years old boy with high physical stats.  
Brun Albion-Youngest of the crew, a 15 years old boy.  
Azul Blaze-A silent dark blue haired boy who has orange eyes, often plays chess with Dornhael.  
Zain Asharee-A black skinned girl who always carries a weapon in case someone would attack.  
Eyotta Ereen-A gentle and mild mannered girl who is in charge of cooking.  
Xio Almesiva-Now 16 years old, the girl who is always lost and confused.

The town used to be UNION's territory meaning that they were in America. Even there the wars centering Celestial Being, Earth Federation and a newly born group the Neo A-laws had ravaged most of the land and there was mostly only dust and abandoned buildings everywhere where they looked at but suddenly  
-Look a tree, Xio yelled excitedly  
-I wanna glimb it. Can I can I? She looked at Dornhael.  
-Sure but be back here soon also Brun go see that she won't fall down and break a bone or something. Dornhael answered the girl  
-Yay, Xio yelled as she started running to the tree.

Brun stared at Dornhael for a bit but then slowly statred walking towards the tree.

-Why did you let her go? Baehal asked looking at Dornhael.  
-It's better to let her go now than have her complaining the rest of the day while looking for another tree. Dornhael stated simply.  
-But why did you send Brun, they rarely talk to each other and doesn't even get along that well. Azul said questoning Dornhael's motives.  
-You just stated the reason yourself, they need to get along well in order to work well together if it's needed. Dornhael said to the boy.  
-Just as I thought, he always makes the correct moves that could benefit him later. I've never beaten him in chess after all. Azul mumbled to himself.

During the conversation Xio had already glimbed up to the tree and Brun walked to the tree.

-Why did you want to glimb the tree. He asks and sits under the tree.  
-It's green and I can see far from here. She says with her eyes shining in joy.  
-Anyway a branch might break or something do you should get dow-CRACK-

A huge noise was heard as the branch were Xio was standing broke and she fell on ground revealing a door in the ground. Everyone else ran up there worrying abouh Xio. As Eyotta helped Xio and saw that she was okay everyone else were figuring about what was the door and what should they do to it.

-I think we should open it. Said Baehal while looking at Brun who tried to open it.  
-It might be a trap of some sort which could lead to our deaths. Said Zain and took her gun so she could shoot if needed.

Arkhan drank a bit from the beer he was drinking and said.  
-Dornhael hold my beer would 'ya. And immidiatly threw the open can at Dornhael who managed to catch it with a bit of beer leaking out of it.  
-What are you gonna do Arkhan?  
-Bust the door open what else. Hey Brun get out of the way. Arkhan said while walking towards the door.

Brun get out of the way as Arkhan got to the door. Arkhan decided to kick the door inside the passage so he just simply kicked the door open with one kick.

-There 'ya go, I'd like to have my beer now. as he walked over to Dornhael while grabbing the can from his hand.  
-That brute force. Said Azul while he went to the ladders leading down from the just opened passage.  
-Hey wait! Don't go in without thinking Azul, I would've expected more from you. Said Dornhael while questoning Azul.  
-Well Xio already went inside so it's better to go before she gets lost in there, because you know she will. Azul stated while continuing to go down the ladder.  
-Well doesn't seem like we got much of a choice now, ehh leader. Said Baehal who followed Azul.  
-Seems like it, well lets go then. Sighed Dornhael.

As they went down the ladder they suddenly heard Xio's scream and when Azul who was the first one to get down, got down Xio was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Gundam

* * *

-Azul, is Xio all right? Dornhael yelled down at Azul who was the only one down.  
-I can't see her anywhere. Hurry down so we can decide what to do. Azul answered.  
-Ain't much to do besides finding the girl now. Arkhan said while jumping down the last meters.  
-There are two ways to go here. Arkhan said while thinking which way he would go.  
-Okay, I'll go there and the rest of you go that way. Arkhan stated to Azul and ran off to the direction he said he'd go.

Azul waited there for everyone else to arrive down. And now that everyone had finally got down he started talking.

-Arkhan went that way, and told everyone else to go the other way. He said while pointing to the direction where Arkhan went.  
-So he's telling us all to go the other way so he can fight all the enemies on the otherside alone, huh? Asked Baehal.  
-That is most likely the case. Dornhael stated bluntly.  
-But I still think it's bad for him to go alone, he continued.  
-I agree and therefore I already decided that I'll go there after him while you guys go there. Azul said while looking at Dornhael.  
-I have already prepared my equipment and I'm ready to follow him, here take the other radiophone. Azul continued and threw the other phone to Dornhael.  
-I'll be off now inform me if you find her and I'll do the same. Azul told and ran after Arkhan.  
-Well seems like it's decided now, let's go. Said Dornhael while walking towards the other way.  
-Are you really sure that they'll manage there together? Eyotta asked.  
-Well we can't stop them anymore anyways so lets just go there and hope they'll be allright. Zain stated while preparing to shoot, if something would happen to move.

But no one noticed that Brun hadn't got down yet when everyone had already left. And when he got down there was a third way opened and he of course walked straight to that way.

-I hope everyone else went this way. He mumbled to himself  
-And what do you think you are. Arkhan said while looking at some turned off machines.  
-Hmpf, not even anything to fight against. He thought while walking past them and kicking the last of them.

As Arkhan had walked away from the machines suddenly their eyes lit with a red color and all of them started going after him. Arkhan started hearing some noises and as he looked back he noticed those same 6 machines coming straight at him while taking their machineguns out so that they could easily exterminate their target.

-The fuck? Arkhan thought when the machines started shooting towards him.

Arkhan quickly got around the corner and looked at his equipment.

-Knife, 2 beers and a hand granade. God how I love beers, always saving the day. Don't wanna waste it completely though. He thought and drank a bit of the other beer and then drew it at machines who shot it immidiatly and covered the whole hallway on beer.  
-And now for the granade, he said while taking the granade and throwing it in the beer creating a bigger explosion than it would normally.  
-And now I will continue the search for Xio. Had to waste a perfectly good beer though, I'll just make Dornhael get me a new one.

Azul got there to beer-gunpowderish smell with 6 destroyed Automatons in there.

-Automatons? And destroyed ones, did Arkhan do it while continuing his way through the smoke.  
-This happened recently and was probably the huge noise I heard, I'll catch up on him soon. Azul thouht while continuing to run.

Arkhan got up to a huge window and looked down. And there he saw Xio being tied into a chair with man pointing a gun at her and two others at the back of the room with snipers. With hundreds of Automatons surrounding them.

-This'll be tricky I only have a beer and a knife.  
-I agree and I have a brush. Said Brun who had appeared next to Arkhan.  
-Brun!? Brush? Said Arkhan loudly as he noticed the boy having a brush on his hand.  
-I found it from a room, it's a mechanical brush. Look it can turn into a spear. Brun said while looking at the brush with glowing eyes.  
-So now our equipment is beer, knife and brush... Arkhan said, looking at the brush.  
-The equipment is not suited for this kind of mission, I agree that. But how did you get here Brun? Said Azul as he walked towards Arkhan and Brun.  
-Azul too. Well what's your equipment then? Asked Arkhan  
-3 smokebombs, 6 granades and a pistol with 20 bullets. But Brun how did you manage to get here this fast?  
-I got down the ladders last and everyone had already left so I walked to the middle one of the three doors and got here. Also I found a brush. He said while holding the brush for Azul to see it.  
-I see so there was a third door that wasn't open when we were there, that must be the way those guys used when they took Xio. Azul thought to himself.  
-Well I'll call to Dornhael now and tell the situation, lets think of a plan after that. Said Azul.

Azul called Dornhael and when Dornhael answered the call:

-We found Xio. Azul said.  
-Good but we're in a tight spot here-shooting noises- Rescue her because if we go out now we'll die. Dornhael answered to him.  
-What is happening there? Azul asked


End file.
